


As The Seasons Change

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Celebrations, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Poetry, Romance, Seasons, Triple Drabble, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: An unlikely, but powerful, love between two very different but equally wise and passionate witches... and the celebration of that love.





	1. Spring Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Nestled in a blossom  
The tiny child grew beautiful and strong  
Suckling nectar, bathing in the dew  
Until, a full-grown witch of spring,  
With nature’s gentler powers in her touch  
She wreathed the bare limbs of the trees  
With bright green garlands  
Casting dancing flecks of pollen-dust  
Upon the winds; the birds, in their delight  
Filled the air with brightest melodies  
In their beaks, they brought her scented petals  
And the finest spider-silk for her to weave  
Into a gown; clad in this finery, she danced  
And turned the last vestiges of the snow  
To diamond raindrops glistening like stars.


	2. Autumn Witch

She grew old, then young again  
With the waning and waxing of the year  
Her hair changed from the crisp grey of dead leaves  
To the blazing auburn of the autumn’s wakening  
Hers was the magic of the earth’s ancient wisdom  
Of a world preparing for the colder season’s time of rest  
Greenery gave way to sombre hues beneath her hands  
And nature then prepared to slumber and renew…  
She had been alive before the start of time  
And would outlast even the strongest human soul  
She knew the darker realms, but was not of them  
Endings and beginnings intertwined…


	3. The Lovers

Decorated in the colours of the fading summer  
The Spring Witch and the Autumn Witch danced and kissed  
Beneath the rising sun and setting moon;  
In the early hours of evening, as the flowers gently closed  
A bonfire’s warmth aroused the passion in their hearts  
Luscious roasted roots dug from the earth  
And sweetest season’s fruits laid out on plates of gold  
Nourished the assembled masses come to celebrate  
Their union and the coming of the colder months  
Spells were woven as the voices of the crowd  
Blended with the crackling of flickering flames  
And heartbeats echoed in the darkness


End file.
